


Living a teenage dream

by Drago



Series: Pregnancy is overrated [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Mickey, Discussion of Abortion, Iggy is a good brother, M/M, Mickey doesn't understand his feelings, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Can you write a story where Mickey gets pregnant after his first time with Ian in season 1? And he has to hide his pregnancy from his dad? Can you also write the birth of the baby into the story?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Kash Karib, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Pregnancy is overrated [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378022
Comments: 31
Kudos: 139





	Living a teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I kinda skipped the birth part. Sorry!

Mickey - 17  
Ian - 15

Mickey always knew that liking cock would be his downfall, he just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.  
Of course it has to come in a form of a dorky, clueless and kind of cute redhead who hangs out with Mandy way too often. Mickey isn’t blind, he always knew that Gallagher is attractive, but he wasn’t going to act on it. Fucking random guys in Boystown is relatively safe, fucking someone who lives few houses away, on the other hand, is a recipe for disaster.  
But he just can’t stop himself when Gallagher comes after him with a crowbar, thinking he can take him on. A good fight with a hot guy always turns him on a little bit, and if said guy gets a hard-on, _and_ checks him out? He is a gay teenager with a healthy sexual appetite, of course he is going to jump on that dick, quite literally. Somewhere in the back of his head there’s a tiny voice reminding him that he is a carrier, and they should use protection, but he is too busy being sucked off to listen to it. And Gallagher ignores the condoms he finds in Mickey’s bedside table, going straight for the lube.  
Later, Mickey will wonder if it was worth it, because Gallagher is a bit careless and prepares him hastily, so there’s a bit of a burn when he enters Mickey. He is only fifteen, though, and his cock is big enough for Mickey to forgive him.  
And, well, Mickey kind of likes it when Gallagher pumps him full of cum, leaving him all sore and sloppy, making it easy to finger himself hours later. It slips his mind that he could try to do something about it. He can’t afford birth control, can’t afford Terry finding it, and he most definitely can’t afford the morning after pill, but he would steal it, if he didn’t forget that he let someone come in him. But he does forget, because he is seventeen and still stupid as fuck.  
The most maddening thing about the whole situation is that it’s Iggy who notices first. Not him, but Iggy, his fucking brother.  
It goes like this: Terry is celebrating a deal with Mexicans gone right, so of course there’s a huge bash at their house. No Mexicans, because Terry hates Mexicans (but he likes their drugs and money), just a whole lot of white trsh criminals, booze and drugs. It always makes Mickey wonder where the money Terry makes goes, because they are poor as dirt, always have been.  
He wants to stay in his room, ignore the party, but he knows Terry will come after him if he tries to do that. So he laughs when everyone else laughs and grabs a bottle of beer. Suddenly, Iggy is next to him, switching his bottle for a different one. Mickey quirks an eyebrow at him and takes a sip. It’s not beer, it’s…  
“Apple juice? What the fuck, Iggy?”  
“You can’t drink,” his brother whispers, looking around to make sure no one is eavesdropping.  
“Of course I can fucking drink, been doing it for a while, dumbnuts” he snarls, assuming Iggy suddenly decided that his seventeen year old brother is too young to drink.  
“Yeah, but now that you’re...” Iggy makes a vague gesture around his stomach which means nothing to Mickey, so he drags his brother towards his bedroom.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“I know you’re pregnant.”  
“No, I’m not,” Mickey immediately denies it, because him being a carrier is not something that can be discussed in this house with Terry around, and he isn’t pregnant. Can’t be.  
“C’mon, Mick, you keep throwing up for no reason, can’t drink coffee anymore and eat your beef fully cooked. I know you’re a carrier, mama told me before she left.”  
“No, I...” he says weakly, but then he thinks about it. He started to feel sick about a month after he let Ian fuck him, the distaste for coffee followed soon after. He doesn’t know what worries him more, the fact that he might be pregnant or that his brother knows he is a fag.  
As if reading his mind, Iggy mutters, “I don’t care who you fuck. I’m not like dad, and I think it’s pretty cool you can get pregnant.”  
“I’m seventeen.”  
“Yeah… You could abort?”  
“If… If I am pregnant then it’s already too late,” he admits. Women can wait longer, but men have to act fast unless they are willing, and can afford, a surgery. Mickey can hardly afford to feed himself.  
Iggy brings him a pregnancy test from Mandy’s room, which she apparently keeps on hand in case she needs it, and the two red lines don’t leave much room for doubt. He steals three more tests the next day, and they all say the same thing.  
Pregnant.  
He is not going to tell Gallagher. There’s no point. Gallagher is still a kid, he can’t help Mickey, he doesn’t even have any money that Mickey could use to hide from Terry. Because Mickey will have to leave before his pregnancy becomes too obvious. So really, Gallagher doesn’t have to know.  
But it doesn’t mean Mickey isn’t going to use his body. If he has to go through all the changes and problems related to pregnancy, then he sure as hell is going to fuck the shit out of the guy who impregnated him, and he is going to do it for as long as possible.  
Mickey knows Gallagher is fucking his towelhead boss, but he also knows it’s because there aren’t many gay guys around, and he has daddy issues. Mickey has no doubts the redhead would rather fuck his young ass, and he doesn’t wait long to test the theory. His lame pickup line works, of course it does, and after that they have a silent agreement to fuck whenever and wherever they can. Sometimes, if Gallagher is too rough, Mickey feels a bit nauseous, but he pushes through, swallowing the excess saliva. They usually do it in the evening though, so it’s not much of a problem.  
He isn’t showing yet, but he doesn’t let Gallagher touch his stomach, it makes him feel weird, makes him think about the thing that’s growing in him. He knows the younger boy is getting attached, he is the type of a person who can’t fuck someone repeatedly without catching feelings, but Mickey knows he is going to disappear in three to four months, and the redhead will move on. Because as quick as he is to fall in love, he is equally quick when it comes to moving on. He will be fine, he isn’t the one carrying their baby. He is blissfully unaware, and even though it’s Mickey’s choice, he resents Gallagher for not experiencing what he has to experience.  
“You gonna keep the baby?” Iggy asks one evening like a complete idiot he is. Mickey just snorts. “What?”  
“Terry will kill me if I bring a kid home, even if I tell him I fucked some bitch, and she left it with me.”  
“So whatcha gonna do?”  
“Find someone who wa… can take care of it.”  
“Right. Well, that’s too bad, I bet it’s gonna be cute.”  
“It will grow up to be a complete fuck up if I keep it,” Mickey says, justifying his decision. He doesn’t have to do that, but…  
“Probably. Best case scenario it turns out like you and Mandy, worst case, we end up with another Colin.”  
Mickey has to laugh at that, because Iggy thinking he is smarter than Colin? Hilarious.

Gallagher fucks like a man on a mission, pushing into Mickey until he is balls deep, all nine inches of his cock snugly fitted inside his ass. And Mickey is almost ashamed how greedily his asshole milks Gallagher’s dick every time they fuck, like he can’t get enough of it. Maybe he can’t, especially now that he is feeling much better and his body craves sex all the time. He has to finger himself and jack off after waking up and before going to bed, and he still screws Gallagher in the meantime. He is sore, but he can’t stop.  
But it’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep the secret, especially when they sort of, kind of, hang out at the dugouts. Gallagher always brings few beers and cigarettes with him, and Mickey doesn’t do this anymore. He isn’t keeping the baby, but it doesn’t mean he wants anything to happen to it. If he did, he would have told Terry and have it beaten out of him. So he lies through his teeth about not having a taste for it, but he can tell Gallagher doesn’t quite believe him. It doesn’t matter, they aren’t close enough for Gallagher to ask.  
Mickey doesn’t want to tell Mandy either, because Gallagher is her best friend, and she will probably tell him about it even if he begs her not to. She doesn’t really ever do anything for him other than pick him up from juvie.  
He doesn’t tell her, but Iggy does or – he mentions the baby while Terry is out, and they are kind of cooking, trying to come up with something somewhat nutritious with what they have in the fridge. It’s not much, that’s why it takes almost three people. Almost, because Iggy is mostly playing around and drinking beer.  
Iggy mentions morning sickness getting better, and Mandy isn’t dumb, morning sickness can mean one thing and one thing only. She stares at him in silence, obviously trying to digest what she just heard. Then she shrieks and throws a punch, aiming for his arm. It hurts, so he takes a step back while Iggy jumps into action, pulling Mandy away, as if Mickey suddenly needs protection from her.  
„How can you be so fucking dumb?! Getting yourself pregnant with Terry around?!” she asks harshly while trying to wiggle out of Iggy’s hold.  
„I didn’t do it on purpose, bitch.”  
„There’s only one bitch here, and it’s clearly not me.”  
Mickey blames it on pregnancy, but it really fucking hurts to be called that. There’s still a stigma surrounding carriers which makes it difficult to be proud of it. Hearing Mandy call him a bitch in this context makes him sick.  
„Just… don’t tell nobody, not even Gallagher,” he manages to say before leaving the kitchen and then the house. He goes for a walk, no destination in mind, and yet he ends up in front of Gallagher’s house. He hesitates for a second, entertaining the idea of knocking, but dismisses it just as quickly. They aren’t friends, they aren’t anything, so it would be weird, and Gallagher’s family would pretend he isn’t home no matter the truth. He doesn’t even know why he is there, hand pressed against his oh-so-slightly bulging stomach. He doesn’t want sex, and yet…  
He turns around before anyone can notice him and spends almost two hours aimlessly wandering around the Southside. When he finally comes back home, Mandy sends him a slightly apologetic look, but he is too exhausted to care.  
At least she doesn’t tell Gallagher.

He can no longer wear tank tops around Terry, but his closet is full of too large shirts and baggy pants, so he can still hide it. He is looking for a place to stay, but he doesn’t have money or friends who would go against Terry to keep him safe. He has to stay home as long as possible and really needs to start looking for someone who wants a kid and isn’t a complete fuck up. Maybe, if he is lucky, they will let him stay with them until he gives birth.  
The idea was to never tell Gallagher and never sleep with him after Mickey gives birth. He is going to have a scar, and Gallagher isn’t obtuse enough to mistake it for something else. But like most Mickey’s plans, everything comes crashing down one warm evening while Terry is away for a drug deal. He won’t be coming back in at least three more days, so Mickey lets himself wear his favorite black tank top, lounging around the house.  
They are supposed to be alone, Mandy and him, but he should have known she would invite someone over. Be it a fuck buddy or Gallagher. A fuck buddy wouldn’t matter, but of course she goes with Gallagher without telling him. Mickey is on a couch when they come in, laughing loudly about something. Mickey’s heart skips a beat before it starts racing. He tries to cover his stomach as he quickly gets up, hoping to reach his room before Gallagher notices him. He is out of luck and hears Gallagher make a choked up noise behind him. Mickey is almost in his room when the younger boy grabs him and spins him around. He is much stronger than he looks, but Mickey knew that already from all the times they fucked.  
“What are you doing, Ian?” Mandy yells in the background, but they pay her no mind.  
“You are pregnant,” Gallagher states the obvious, looking both surprised and angry.  
“Thank you, mister obvious,” Mickey snarls at him because he is terrified.  
“Is it mine?” the redhead asks, but he quickly rectifies himself, “of course it is, you wouldn’t go around fucking dudes without a rubber. You did that on purpose?”  
Mickey can see Mandy freeze in her spot, eyes wide open in shock. Fuck.  
“Why would I want your fucking spawn?” he asks, trying to shake Gallagher’s hand off, but the other boy squeezes him harder and gives him a shake.  
“I don’t know, but we’ve been fucking bare this whole time.”  
“Yeah? And whose fault is that? You didn’t take the condom the first time we banged even though it was right there, maybe you wanted to knock me up?”  
“That’s when..?”  
“Now you get it, gingernut. You ruined my life with just one fuck.”  
There is more shaking and a hint of hysteria in Gallagher’s voice when he says, “Why didn’t you get rid of it?”  
“I realized too late, didn’t I? Get your hands off me, I can’t fight you right now, and it fucking hurts!”  
Gallagher lets go of him quickly as if he’s been burned and takes a step back.  
“I want nothing with you, I ain’t keeping it, so keep your mouth shut and stay away from me,” with that, Mickey finally goes into his room and shuts the door before he has a panic attack.  
He stays in his room for hours and only goes out when he is sure Gallagher is gone. All he wants is a pickle sandwich with peanut butter. The confrontation with Gallagher stressed him out more than he would ever admit, and he is completely drained.  
He really doesn’t expect Mandy to accost him in the kitchen while he is slicing pickles, of all things. But that’s exactly what she does, shoving him against the counter rather aggressively. He catches himself before his stomach hits the hard surface.  
“Are you out of your fucking mind?”  
“You just had to fuck him, didn’t you?!” Mandy yells, eyes suspiciously red. She was either smoking weed or crying, and Mickey thinks he knows the right answer. “The only decent guy in this shithole, you had to steal him.”  
“He is a fag, Mands, he wouldn’t fuck you anyway.”  
“Maybe he would, if you didn’t offer him your dirty ass! Fuck you, Mickey, you don’t deserve him! He is right, you did it on purpose to trap him, knowing he is the best guy you could ever pull, and I guess Ian thinks with his dick too much if he banged you!”  
“Sure, I got pregnant on purpose but then didn’t tell him. So much for trapping him. Jesus Christ, Mandy.”  
He leaves the kitchen with a half-finished sandwich, not really hungry anymore. He can hear Mandy cussing him out all the way to the room.  
After that, Mandy starts to ignore him. She doesn’t tell Terry, but she doesn’t talk to him either. They weren’t ever that close, but the reason for her anger is ridiculous.  
Mickey refuses to apologize, since he doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong. But he gets it, Mandy is right, Gallagher probably is the best boyfriend material in the neighborhood, and Mandy always liked him more than a friend should. It was fine as long as Gallagher’s boyfriends were meaningless and his hook ups faceless. Mandy could still treat him like a boyfriend, parade him around and pretend it’s real.  
Still, Mickey wasn’t the one who started it, if anything it was Gallagher’s fault all along. And, in the end, it’s Mickey who will have to live with the consequences, while everyone around slowly forgets he was ever pregnant.

It takes Gallagher less than a week to crawl back, which Mickey didn’t expect at all. He doesn’t come empty-handed either, he brings food and supplements, which Mickey heard of, but had no money to buy himself, and stealing from drugstores is too much effort at the moment.  
The house is completely empty, even Mandy is out, and it makes Mickey wonder if Gallagher knew that. Did he wait for her to leave? He can only imagine the things Mandy says to her best friend when Mickey can’t hear her.  
“Why the fuck are you turning my room into a grocery store? We got a fridge.”  
“I know, but I don’t want anyone to eat the food I got you. It’s mostly fruit, so you don’t have to keep it in a fridge, but it will be good for the baby.”  
Mickey stares at him, unwilling to admit that fruit is never high on their priority list. Sure, Mickey likes juicy oranges and mangoes as much as any other person, but they aren’t considered essentials by Terry. Peace offerings in the Milkovich household usually came in the form of booze and/or drugs, but he can’t have those, so maybe it’s not a bad idea. He might share some of it with Iggy, because he isn’t sure his brother ever tried a mango.  
“And what are you even doing here?” he asks harshly.  
“I came to apologize. I’m sorry, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, and I know you didn’t have a choice. I shouldn’t have ignored the condom either,” Gallagher says, admitting that he did it on purpose. Even if he didn’t know Mickey was a carrier, it’s pretty fucking obvious he should always wear a condom unless both him and his partner got tested.  
“Why would you even fucking do that then?”  
Gallagher instantly turns red, and it doesn’t look good on him. Mickey might be equally pale, but at least he doesn’t blush like a bitch.  
“It’s just… uh, extremely hot,” the redhead says in a low voice, and Mickey knows it’s because he is embarrassed, but it does things to him, makes his stomach flutter. “I’m not a creep, I swear, but before you I’ve only been with two guys, and I didn’t even get to fuck one of them. The other one is much older and in a relationship, so I always have to wear a condom. And it’s so fucking hot when I can fill you up l-like you’re mine. I know you aren’t! But it feels good and looks so sexy when it starts to slide out. I can’t stop thinking about it. S-sorry.”  
This kid. This fucking kid, getting Mickey all hot by simply talking about how much he likes to fuck him sloppy. And for some reason Mickey is so weak when it comes to this ginger freak, he can’t help it.  
“Sit on the bed,” he orders while he stands up himself to get the brand new bottle of lube he had to purchase. He hides it in is palm before turning around to face the other boy again, making sure he is looking, while he drops his sweatpants, cock already half-hard. Gallagher’s voice hitches like he hasn’t seen it all before, but it still makes Mickey preen on the inside. His voice is rough when he says, “Take your cock out.”  
Once Gallagher’s cock is free, Mickey comes closer and presses the bottle into Gallagher’s hand.  
“Prep me.”  
He doesn’t have to ask twice, Gallagher eagerly lubes up two of his fingers and pushes them into Mickey. He hisses, telling him to go slower. He might as well finally teach the kid to do it properly, they’ll probably fuck few more times.  
Mickey’s dick is right in front of Gallagher’s face, and he starts to lick and suck the head, pressing the tip of his tongue into the hole, making Mickey’s legs shake from double stimulation. Gallagher seems to think that two fingers are enough, so he yanks his hair roughly, forcing him to look up.  
“Give me three, you know damn well how fat your dick is.”  
Gallagher smirks but obeys, using the other hand to pull up Mickey’s shirt, revealing his stomach. He stares at it for few seconds seemingly overwhelmed, but then he starts kissing it, and for some reason Mickey’s eyes burn and he has to blink rapidly to avoid embarrassing himself. He knows it doesn’t really mean anything, but it still makes him feel certain things that shouldn’t be mentioned.  
When he is relaxed enough, he slaps Gallagher’s hand away and mounts him, face to face. Mickey doesn’t usually allow this, riding seems too intimate, but he wants to see Gallagher’s face while he fucks him.  
The already large dick feels even bigger in this position, hitting Mickey much deeper than usually. He starts to slowly roll his hips, biting his lips to avoid whimpering, but it’s a losing game, especially when Gallagher meets him thrust for thrust, grabbing his hips to slam into him harder. Mickey’s swollen cock is trapped between their stomachs, spreading thick precum all over them. Gallagher’s hair and eyes are wild, his face completely red, and Mickey doesn’t need any confirmation, but he still asks, “You like it, huh? You gonna put another kid in me?”  
It’s enough to make Gallagher snap, his grip is almost painful when he starts pumping into Mickey’s willing body like he wants to prove something, his cock continuously rubbing against Mickey’s prostate.  
They are alone, and he has nothing to lose anymore, so he throws his head back and moans lewdly, picking up the pace and slamming himself down even harder, Gallagher’s balls slapping loudly against his ass. It’s obscene, and if anyone told Mickey few months ago that he would be doing this in his bedroom with Ian Gallagher of all people, he would laugh in their face.  
But there he is, riding a scrawny redhead like a whore. Maybe Mandy was right, maybe he is just a carrier bitch, but he doesn’t want to think about his sister right now.  
Mickey gets so lost in his own pleasure that he forgets he wasn’t supposed to ever kiss Gallagher, so when the younger man pulls him closer and swallows his moans with his own lips, Mickey lets him. He even opens his lips to let Gallagher explore his mouth with his tongue like he is trying to suck the soul out of him, and it makes his dick so much harder.  
He doesn’t need much after that, few more thrusts and he is coming all over their stomachs with Gallagher following right behind him. He is still dazed and slightly confused when the younger boy maneuvers his body so he is lying on the bed with one of the pillows under his hips and two of Gallagher’s fingers in his ass, stopping him from leaking all over the bed. He almost wishes he has a plug.  
They do it two more times before Iggy gets home. Mickey isn’t too keen on fucking with his brother wide awake behind the wall, and he probably couldn’t get it up again anyway.  
“Did you find new parents for the baby?” Gallagher asks, half of his body sticking out of the window as he smokes.  
Mickey’s fingers are itching for a cigarette, mood turning sour. “Not yet. I might just leave it at the hospital, I’m sure they will do a better job of finding good people.”  
“Yeah, but then you won’t get any money out of it. I’m pretty sure it counts as human trafficking or something like that after it’s born.”  
Mickey is a Milkovich, he should always think about making profit. And yet the thought of making money off his unborn child makes him sick. He doesn’t want any money, he doesn’t want to feel like he sold his baby to the highest bidder. It’s something Terry would do.  
But he doesn’t explain any of it to Gallagher. It’s painfully obvious the younger boy doesn’t feel any attachment to their child, probably because he isn’t the one carrying it.  
“If I find someone, that’s great, but I won’t cry about it if I don’t make any money. I don’t want the kid to have a shitty life.”  
“Yeah, I get it. It sucks. I want to have kids in the future, I really do, but not when I’m fifteen.”  
“You don’t gotta worry about it, red.”

Terry leaves a week later, telling them he will be gone for at least two months. It means he is driving to Mexico, it always takes him a long time to smuggle the guns there, and he comes back with high quality coke which he then cuts with creatine, but sells for the price of pure coke.  
It buys Mickey some time. He has a bag packed in case he has to quickly leave the house, but he is going to enjoy his own bed, as shitty as it might be, for as long as possible.  
Gallagher keeps hanging around. Since Mickey’s secret is no longer a secret, their sex life gets quite adventurous. Gallagher also keeps bringing him fruit and BBQ Pringles which makes Mickey think he is still fucking the towelhead. He wouldn’t bee able to afford it otherwise. He doesn’t care, he just doesn’t like the thought that he is getting screwed by the same dick as a fucking pedo.  
Mickey knows he should be making plans, something more specific than _‘I’ll go to a motel after Terry comes back’_ , because he will have to pay even for the biggest hovel he can find, and he can’t exactly work – legally or not. He knows his brothers are putting away money for him, but he has no idea how much he will get. And he is not going to live with Gallagher, there’s no way he could stand seeing Lip’s snotty face every day or listen to that condescending bitch, Gallagher’s oldest sister Fiona. His options are very limited, and yet he continues as if nothing bad could ever happen to him.  
Mickey learns to ignore his new body. Maybe that’s why he is so surprised when one day he tries to put one of the more fitting t-shirts on, and it doesn’t fit. At all. He has to wear one of the baggy shirts passed on to him by one of his brothers, but it also fits snugly. It used to be loose around the stomach, but now it’s very obvious he is pregnant.  
He spends half an hour in the bathroom staring at his stomach. It’s as pale as ever, but it’s also big and almost perfectly round like he swallowed a large ball. It hits him that the things he’s been feeling, odd bubbling at first and then something much stronger, aren’t related to indigestion, not at all. It’s his kid kicking him from the inside. He is going to have a baby.  
He is still stroking his belly, marveling at how taut his skin is, when the front door bangs open. There’s only one person in this house who enters it with such anger, and it’s Terry. It doesn’t make sense, he was supposed to have one more month of peace.  
But there’s no denying it, he can hear Terry boasting about fucking Mexicans in the ass ( _if only he knew..._ ), calling his children to come and greet him. There’s no way Mickey can show himself, Terry is going to kill him the second he is within touching distance. The front door is out of the question, he won’t make it. That leaves only one option which he isn’t too keen on, but he doesn’t really have a choice either. He grabs his bag, throws it out of the window and them jumps after it. He used to do it all the time as a kid, running away from the abuse, but he is considerably heavier now. He rolls his left ankle as he touches the ground, and the pain almost blinds him, but he starts running anyway. Or power walking, because running isn’t an option either. He goes to Gallagher’s house, what other choice does he have? It’s late, he is tired, and his ankle might be twisted.  
He doesn’t even know if Gallagher told his family about the baby, but Fiona doesn’t seem too surprised when she sees him, so he probably did. Fucking redheaded twig unable to keep a secret.  
He falls asleep alone in Gallagher’s bed, but he wakes up with the younger boy spooning him like it’s something they usually do. It isn’t, but he can’t deny that it feels nice. Safe.  
“I’ve been thinking about your situation,” Gallagher mutters into his ear. “And I came up with two options. You either stay here until birth or we go to my father.”  
“No, and Frank is a useless piece of shit.”  
“Yeah, but he isn’t my father. Monica fucked his brother. I saw him only once, didn’t want nothing to do with him, but I figured he owes me for years of neglect, right? Time to collect.”  
“He rich or something?”  
“Northside.”  
“Okay, better than Frank or staying here. We can try.”  
“Mhm. Can I fuck you? My dick is really hard.”  
Mickey is aware of that since Gallagher’s dick has been rubbing and pressing against his ass this whole time.  
“Yeah, just use enough lube.”  
“Sure. You gotta be quiet, Liam and Carl are still sleeping.”  
It’s weird, being fucked with Gallagher’s brothers in the same room, but he bites the pillow to stifle any noises that are trying to escape him and enjoys the rough ride. The redhead didn’t use enough lube, but it’s good enough, and Mickey is horny enough to let it slide.

Gallagher’s real father looks like a wimp, but he must be doing something right, if he is this rich. Mickey doesn’t understand why Gallaghers aren’t milking him dry. Pride is for rich people, and they are poor as fuck. Mickey is going to show them how it’s done, because he is not leaving until he gets everything he can get from this old fuck. He shoves the guy aside, ignoring his objections. He needs to sit down, and he doesn’t care if _Clayton’s_ family won’t like their presence.  
Someone is cooking in the kitchen, but Mickey ignores it and plants his ass in the living room like he owns it. He definitely doesn’t belong in this clean, beige and wholesome environment, but it also looks like something he would want for his kid. Hell, maybe Clayton would be willing to take his baby in.  
“You can’t stay here.”  
“Oh, really? ‘Cause I gotta stay somewhere, so better start thinking fast,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
Clayton stares at him, probably to avoid looking at Gallagher. His son.  
Mickey wishes Terry wasn’t his father.  
“Do you have someone who will adopt your baby?”  
“Still looking. Thought that one of your rich friends might want it. Dunno the gender, and I know I’m Southside trash, but I’m eating well, gave up drinkin’ and smokin’, so the kid is doing fine.”  
“I will ask around. Don’t worry about being Southside, rich people love a good sob story,” Clayton’s smile is a bit self-deprecating, but he does have a point. “I have to talk to my wife about it, but we he have a flat which we recently bought for Jacob, my son, but he isn’t even thirteen yet. We were going to rent it for now, but you can have it for the next half a year.”  
“Dude, I’m not a fucking elephant or something, I’m not gonna be pregnant this long.”  
“I know, but you might want to recover before you come back home, right? You’re a Milkovich, I can tell, you need to be in a good shape, if you don’t want your father to suspect anything.”  
Maybe Clayton isn’t as unaware as Mickey assumed he would be. When Clayton goes to talk to his wife, Mickey focuses his attention on the redhead who is standing next to the window, fidgeting like he had a line of coke before coming, except he didn’t take anything.  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asks, but he thinks he already knows the answer.  
“It’s weird for me. This is my father, you know? He doesn’t want me, he never did. And Frank doesn’t want me either, so...”  
“So you should be happy you still have a whole-ass family that loves you, even if your parents are fucked up. We all are, you should appreciate what you have,” he doesn’t add that he doesn’t have any of that. His brothers are helping him, but they aren’t as close as Gallagher is with his siblings. It’s not a game of ‘who has it worse’, and Gallagher looks like he might cry, so he keeps his mouth shut about it. Mickey has no idea what to do with crying people.  
“You’re right. Mickey, I...”  
He panics. He panics, because he knows what’s coming, and it shouldn’t, can’t happen. Not anytime soon. And Gallagher doesn’t even know he isn’t ready either. But Clayton saves him before the younger boy can finish, coming back to tell them Mickey can take the apartment.  
They don’t waste any time, Clayton drives them to Mickey’s new, temporary place, and it’s in such nice area that Mickey suddenly feels ashamed of his crude tattoos, ripped clothes and a huge belly that tells everyone he is both a carrier and a slut. He can feel people looking at him, judging him for what he is, and he knows he won’t be venturing outside until he gives birth. Maybe he should go back home, deal with whatever Terry decides to do.  
No, he can’t do that, it’s not about him anymore. He didn’t suffer this long for Terry to kill his baby. But it’s hard to be around nice things and know you won’t ever belong here.  
The apartment is ridiculously large, white and equipped with everything one could dream of. The bed looks extremely comfortable, the mattress so thick it barely budges when he tests it. Even the fridge is slightly intimidating, with its sleek, chrome exterior and a fucking ice maker. It’s making him anxious, in what world does Mickey Milkovich belong in a Northsite apartment?  
“There’s no food or towels, so I will order everything online for you. I will give you my number in case you need anything,” Clayton tells him, still mostly ignoring his son. “I have to go now.”  
“Bye, _dad_ ,” Gallagher finally says, and Mickey has to laugh at the perplexed look on Clayton’s face.  
Gallagher stays the night, and they can finally be as loud as they wish. Mickey is embarrassingly loud, but the younger boy isn’t much better, muttering filthy nonsense the whole time and smacking his ass. He leaves in the morning, because he still has school and work, and that’s it. Mickey is completely alone again.

His new place is about an hour away from Gallagher’s house, so Mickey spends a lot of time watching TV on his own. There isn’t much he can do, he doesn’t want to go outside, but even if he did, he doesn’t have much money to spend. Clayton, for some reason, visits at least twice a week, but Mickey doesn’t want to ask him for anything more. Clayton might be a shitty father to Gallagher, but he treats Mickey well. Pregnant people usually have that effect on others.  
Mickey likes weekends best, because Gallagher managed to convince Linda to give weekend shifts to Kash, so they can spend them together. It’s the gayest thing Mickey has ever done, in his mind it’s even gayer than fucking a man, because they are almost acting like a couple. Sex is difficult with how big his stomach is at this point, so they do many things that don’t involve their dicks. He learns a lot about Gallagher and his family, so much that he has to admit that they are friends. Gallagher probably thinks they are something more, and Mickey doesn’t even know how he feels about that. He’s definitely become far more emotional than he was before he got pregnant. Sometimes, Gallagher will be spooning him, talking about something dumb Carl did, subconsciously rubbing his belly, and Mickey has to blink the tears away. He hates being pregnant.  
Ian… Gallagher isn’t there when the contractions start. It’s few minutes after eleven in the morning, and the redhead is probably at school. Mickey was supposed to have two more weeks. Perhaps he should call Gallagher, make him witness the pain he brought onto Mickey, but he doesn’t do that. He grabs his bag and takes the cab to the hospital while he still can. He calls Clayton, not really expecting him to come to the hospital, just wanting to inform him it’s finally happening.  
He is in a lot of pain for few hours, because there’s no bed for him, and it makes everything feel far more real than the past nine months did. His baby… His daughter is going to be born soon, and he isn’t going to hold her. She won’t ever know him as her dad, and it’s probably for the best. What can he give her? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Clayton is paying for the hospital, but he isn’t going to support his sorry ass once Mickey heals. So it’s the best Mickey can do for her.  
He finally has a c-section around three, while Gallagher is at work. Mickey hopes the younger boy isn’t fucking Kash, while he is being cut open, but he knows he won’t ever ask, too proud for that,  
The whole process is quick and easy, at least for him, all he does is lie there and watch people move around him, wincing when he feels tugging. There’s no real pain, just some tugging when the doctor is pulling his daughter out. Her cries are loud in the small room, and Mickey’s chest swells with pride. That’s his girl, a fighter.  
He falls asleep while they stitch him up, awfully tired for someone who didn’t even have to do any pushing. Maybe it’s just giving birth, he wouldn’t know, since it’s his first baby. And probably last, he doesn’t see himself growing into a proper member of society, able to give his children the future they deserve.  
Once his guts are back where they belong the nurse brings his daughter to him for some skin on skin contact, and he realizes he forgot to tell them he isn’t keeping her. Too late now, the tiny girl falls asleep on his chest, and he stares at her mesmerized. She doesn’t look like him or Gallagher. Frankly, she just looks like any other baby fresh out of the womb, all wrinkly and red, and yet he still thinks she is cute.  
Clayton finds him few hours later, dressed and ready to bolt. He just can’t stay there any longer, with nurses watching him carefully like he is going to either steal something or beat someone up. He is limping around like a wounded dog, and they still see the worst in him.  
“You’re ready to leave then?”  
“Yeah. I gotta leave before…” he doesn’t finish the sentence, Clayton probably knows what he means anyway.  
“So you’re taking her with you?”  
Mickey looks towards his daughter, dressed in a white onesie and wrapped up in a blanket like a baby burrito to make her feel safe.  
“Uh, yeah. I can’t… I… can’t,” he shrugs, because there is no good explanation for what he is doing right now.  
Clayton surprises him by saying, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it. That’s why I packed your things and bought supplies for your daughter. Everything is in the car.”  
“How..?”  
“It’s the way you talked about her. And you were so sad every time I mentioned looking for adoptive parents. What should I tell Ian?”  
“Depends. Do you wanna stay in touch with him?” he thinks already knows the answer.  
“I don’t think it’s something he wants, and… it’s not his fault, but he reminds me of things I’d rather forget, so no, I won’t be staying in touch.”  
“Then lie and say I was already gone when you got here.”  
“What about the baby?”  
“Her name is Ana. Just… tell him you don’t know what happened, okay? I told them I don’t know who the other father is, so they won’t tell him anything either.”  
Mickey goes with Clayton to the older man’s house, he needs somewhere to stay before he leaves Chicago, and Ian has keys to the other apartment. He leaves in the morning, plane ticket booked and a cheque for ten thousand dollars in his pocket. It’s more money than he’s ever had, but he knows it’s not much in his situation. He has to start fresh in a city that’s completely new to him, and he has a baby to take care of.  
He tries calling Mandy before the take off, wanting to try one last time, but she doesn’t pick up. So he calls his brothers, who are surprisingly happy to hear he kept the baby and promise not to tell anyone. He doesn’t have anyone else to call.  
And he can’t afford to even think about Ian Gallagher.


End file.
